Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system for controlling the operation of a bi-directional vehicle such as a shuttlecar for transporting mined material having a continuous conveyor extending from the loading end of the shuttlecar to the discharge end of the shuttlecar. When the shuttlecar conveyor is fully loaded with mined material, the shuttlecar moves away from the mine face to transport the mined material located thereon to another location removed from the mine face. The control system coordinates the movement of the shuttlecar conveyor along the length of the shuttlecar with the travel of the shuttlecar. The control system minimizes the length of time the shuttlecar is stationary.